destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Update 2.0.1
Update 2.0.1 was released on October 13, 2015. General *Tess Everis has returned from her vacation and is now back at her station in the Tower **Added a new currency, Silver, that can be purchased from console stores **Tess's booth has been given a facelift to reflect her new venture with the Eververse Trading Company *Lord Saladin has returned from his hiatus and brings new wares for Iron Banner challengers *Players who may have deleted their pre-order Ghost Shells after The Taken King Launch can now obtain them again from the Speaker *Fixed an issue where some Taken King Collector's Edition purchasers did not receive their Shaders **They can now be obtained from the Shader Collections Kiosk *Fixed an issue where some of the Year 1 Special Order Emblems and Shaders were not appearing in Collections Weapons *“Shot Package” perks have been removed and replaced on Shotguns with a non-range-boosting perk *Fixed an issue where Black Spindle had an unintended +20 Attack bonus *Fixed an issue in which Rare Sniper Rifle scope upgrades did not correctly show progress *Fixed an issue in which activating the "Eye of the Storm" perk was not using correct feedback when readying weapon *Fixed an issue in which the “Second Wind” perk was incorrectly applying on the initial spawn Armor Exotics *Players can now reroll Stat nodes and Upgrade nodes on Exotic armor via the “Twist Fate” node **Twist Fate will require Glimmer, Armor Materials, and a Glass Needle, which will be available from Xur during his weekly visits *Fixed an issue where No Backup Plans did not consistently trigger Force Barrier on Shotgun kills *Fixed an issue where the “Air Traffic Control” perk on Taikonaut Helm did not properly increase heavy ammo drop rate with a Rocket Launcher equipped *Smoke Bombs used with Sealed Ahamkara Grasps no longer costs two charges Quests & Bounties *Fixed an issue where Hunter and Warlock class level-up quests were not giving rewards for the correct level *Fixed an issue with some Year 1 Exotic Bounty items that were causing lingering waypoints to remain over various NPCs *Fixed several issues where some bounties were not correctly requiring players to complete Court of Oryx encounters within the stated time on the issued bounty **Affected Bounties: "Challenge the Court: Reciprocal Rune", "Challenge the Court: Stolen Rune," "Challenge the Court: Antiquated Rune" *Fixed an issue where some Vanguard bounties were incorrectly granting credit across entire Fireteams **Affected Bounties: “Heavyweight”, “Specialized Rampage”, “Enemy in Every Corner”, “Invincible” *Fixed an issue where it was possible to not get charges on an Agonarch Rune if another Rune was completed in the same week Strikes *Weekly Heroic Playlist now shows how many Weekly Bonus Legendary Mark awards remain *Fixed an issue where players were not transitioning to Return to Orbit upon Phogoth's death *Fixed an issue where players were not transitioning to Return to Orbit phase upon Omnigul's death Raid: King's Fall *Increased the number of potential Shards and added additional materials in the first King's Fall chest *Blighted Light explosion size has been changed to encompass the entire Arena Crucible General *Shaxx's Weekly Bounties now unlock across all characters after completing the Crucible Questline on one character *Damage curves have been adjusted for all power-enabled playlists to account for the new Light levels in Year 2 *Distinct audio cues have been created for teammate and enemy revives *Weekly Crucible bounty "Featured Matches" now properly progresses in weekly featured playlists in addition to daily featured playlists *Weekly Crucible bounties "Featured Matches" and "Making an Impact" now also count top 3 finishes in Rumble as wins, to be consistent with other Crucible quest and bounty steps *"Hold the Line" bounty now only requires being near only one of your teammates (instead of two) *Fixed an issue where the "Largest Multi-Kill" stat on the Mayhem scoreboard did not accumulate correctly Playlists *Thieves' Den has been removed from the Rift playlist *Added Twilight Gap and Asylum to Elimination playlist *Removed Thieves' Den from Doubles playlist *Removed The Anomaly and Firebase Delphi from Inferno Salvage and Inferno Skirmish playlists Iron Banner *Iron Banner is now enabled for the week of 10/13 - 10/19 *Requires a minimum Character Level of 40 *Recommended Light for Iron Banner is 230 *Game completion rewards have been reworked to be a more valid source for Iron Banner rewards *End-of-match rewards now include both weapons and armor (including items available on Lord Saladin) *New Emblems have been added to Lord Saladin's inventory *Lord Saladin now has three daily bounties and three weekly bounties that award Legendary Marks *Gear purchased from Lord Saladin now requires Legendary Marks (instead of Glimmer) *Tempered buff is now automatically applied to your character and continues to grow in effectiveness each day of the event week Trials of Osiris *Trials of Osiris will be enabled the weekend of 10/16-10/18 *Requires a minimum Character Level of 40 *Requires a minimum Light of 251; Recommended Light is 290 *Winning teams now receive Trials gear rewards directly at the end-of-match completion *Players that go undefeated on their Passage will continue to be invited to The Lighthouse *Players may continue to play in the Trials past 9 wins (but rewards are maxed out at 9 wins) *Trials Passages now have a Details page containing your Boons **Player must now purchase Boons from the Details page on their Passage instead of from Brother Vance **Boons can no longer be applied to Trials passages after starting a run *Trials gear can be purchased from Brother Vance (including some items found at the Lighthouse) *Brother Vance now has Bounties that award Legendary Marks *Crucible Bounties can now also be completed in Trials of Osiris *Matchmaking has been updated to make it more competitive to reach The Lighthouse Economy *Sources for Motes of Light have been adjusted: **From completing Public Events have been increased by approximately 100% **From earning XP post-40 have been increased from 3 -> 5 **From Faction Rep packages have been reduced from 5 -> 4 **From dismantling Rare and Legendary Items have been reduced by approximately 25-30% **From Daily Vanguard and Crucible Bounties have been reduced by approximately 50% *Sources for Strange Coins have been adjusted: **From Faction Rep packages have been reduced from 5 -> 4 **From Daily Vanguard and Crucible Bounties have been reduced by approximately 50% *Weapon Parts from dismantling Uncommon or Rare Weapons have been reduced by around 25% *Weapon Part turn-ins at Factions increased from +50 Rep to +75 Rep per turn-in *Materials recovered by Ghost Extractor upgrades reduced (but still guaranteed) Inventory *Ghost Shells will now be recovered at the Postmaster in your Lost and Found, if you don't have inventory space for them Technical *Fixed multiple situations that resulted in the game client crashing, including the "Ward of Dawn” and “Firefly” crashes *Fixed some issues where audio would drop References Category:Destiny Updates